


Clouded Touch

by Eclipse_Shade



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Boners, Creampie, Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, I haven't finished FFVII Remake yet, Loss of Virginity, May not be completely accurate to cannon story, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, This is after Don Corneo's Mansion, slight! angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Shade/pseuds/Eclipse_Shade
Summary: When Cloud comes home after being presumed dead from when he helped blow up Reactor 5, the reader hears from Tifa about what she was told about how Cloud and Aerith tried to save her, what she heard about how Cloud made weird noises during a hand massage and was acting super weird afterwards.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. The Ex-SOLDIER

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first NSFW fan fiction that I have written, this is also my return to writing fan fiction for wonderful readers on the internet in years. I apologize if my writing isn't the greatest. I got this idea from watching cutscenes from FFVII Remake and I saw how Cloud basically jizzed from what Madam M did to his hands when playing through Chapter 9 myself just a few hours ago at the time of writing this. I hope this makes someone happy, enjoy! Smut will probably be in part 2!

In the lively slums of Sector 7, where you have lived out your life since you can remember. Your parents never had much, like many people down here, but they always were generous and kind to people. That generosity was taught to you at a young age, you gave to the needy to the best of your ability, even when you didn't have much yourself. One day you met a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and a large bosom, who forever changed your life. Her name: Tifa Lockhart, a girl who had slowly started up a humble bar known as Seventh Heaven. You met Tifa when you were being held up by a few bastard drunkards who never heard of the term 'back the fuck off'; it was then when she turned a corner, and before you knew it, they were knocked out cold. "Are you alright?" She asked, you nodded your head. "Yes, I am! Thank you so much Miss-" you never really seen this beautiful girl before, and you pretty much knew everyone, until she answered. "Tifa. My name is Tifa Lockhart," you smiled and placed your hand out. "My name is (Y/n) (L/n), nice to meet you Miss Tifa!" she returns your gesture in a firm handshake, and to the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Fast forward to a few years and you and Tifa are known around Sector 7 for being the dynamic heart and soul of intoxication. Tifa's drop dead gorgeous appearance and warm soul combined with your ability to find solutions to most problems and your listening skills drew in many drinkers across the sector. You helped out Avalanche by gathering information, and also giving false leads to those who shouldn't be involved. It was after closing hours when the door opened and Tifa let out a gasp to the sight of a spiky haired blonde stranger. "Excuse me," you spoke as you were drying a cleaned glass with a white rag. "It's after closing hou-" Tifa stopped you dead in your tracks as she said "No, it's okay (Y/n), this one stays." The blonde haired stranger had a large sword on his back, one that looked to be too much for the scrawny young man. "So, who's this?" he looks at you directly in the eyes then his eyes move to Tifa. "You said it would be you and Barret, no one else." You were stunned about how deep his cerulean eyes were but they had a magical quality to them. He gives a quick glance at you and at his mention of the big man himself you hear him say after hearing his steps from coming down the stairs "This the guy? Looks too scrawny to be a merc if you ask me." He moves past the counter and leans near the jukebox while going over the frame of the blue eyed mercenary. "This guy is more than he looks, Barret," Tifa starts to put away some of the glasses for tomorrow "He was in SOLDIER, he's perfect for the job!" That explains his eyes; SOLDIER's are often infused with mako energy from what you've been told. "Those Shinra lapdogs?! Why would you bring one of them here?!" Barret yelled a bit, still attempting to be quiet enough to not wake up Marlene. "I don't work for them anymore, I'm an Ex-SOLDIER now. I was called here because I heard that Tifa had a job for me," he looks at you, then Barret, then Tifa, then back to you. Tifa then says to you "I think you should step outside for this, (Y/n). This is more about the bigger plans in our operation," you nod in response since you have no business in more combat oriented operations for Avalanche, you take your leave and wait outside the door. A few hours later after hearing Barret getting angry at a few points, the blonde haired mercenary leaves and you grab his shoulder; then you ask "Hey, I never caught your name! My name is (Y/n) as you've probably heard from Tifa!" he grabs your hand out of instinct and places it at your side. He looks into your eyes after looking you over to probably use to at least remember who you are and then turns to walk away when he says "The name's Cloud, Cloud Strife. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." That night changed your life about as much as when you met Tifa.

Flash forward to a few weeks and in that time span, you ran into Cloud when you were on an errand to get some food for your parents. A group of thugs tried to fuck with you until Cloud stepped in and he scared them off after seeing the giant sword on his back. You asked if he could help you finish errands and you paid him 500 Gil as compensation. You both somehow continued to run into each other over the following week, until you both eventually entered a relationship. It was fairly quiet with Tifa having a suspicion that something was going on, until the day of the Sector 8 bombing. Once Cloud and the others came through that door, you ran up to him and basically tackled him. He flinched and held you as everyone stared in shock until Tifa smiled and patted you two on the back. That was that, the little secret you two shared had now been exposed; not that you minded, of course. 

When Tifa and Barret came back from the Sector 5 bombing mission with somber expressions, you walked around to see if Cloud was with them, you feared the worst. Tifa's look said it all as you collapsed and broke down in tears. Your boyfriend is dead and you two barely got the chance to work on the relationship. You knew that since he was a mercenary there was always the risk of him dying, but it did nothing to ease your pain. Tifa gave you time to grieve with days off from work, she came over one day to tell you about how she was chosen as Don Corneo's bride and the overwhelming panic within you grew even more at the thought of losing your best friend, as it is common knowledge that girls who are chosen usually never see the light of day again. "Tifa! Please, don't go! No matter how strong you may be, he'll still be able to take advantage of you!" You broke down once more and she could only hold you close until she had to leave. This leads to the present, where you see Cloud at your doorstep alive and in the flesh.


	2. Clouded Vision Filled with Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when you catch up with Tifa, then you get mischievous, after all, you do need a little payback for the emotions he helped cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, this is the first time I've written Nsfw scenes, so I 100% apologize if it is crap in delivery and quality. This is in a normal third person but can switch to omniscient when it comes to the sensations that Cloud feels as well. I hope this doesn't feel dragged on for some readers. Please, enjoy, take as much time as you need.

The mako filled baby blue eyes, the spiky blonde hair, giant sword, and scrawny, yet lean build belongs to your boyfriend. The person standing in front of you looks exactly like your Cloud. 'That can't be possible....' You begin to think as tears begin to well up in your (E/c) eyes, 'He fell to his death in Reactor 5... is this an apparition made from the lifestream just to torture me?..' You bring your trembling hand up to touch his face, it's solid skin and you feel the firm solidness of his cheekbone. "C-Cloud?..." your (H/l), (H/c) hair is disheveled and you are in (F/c) pajamas with a white bathrobe. Those tears that built up are set free and you begin to cry. Cloud hesitantly holds you, somewhat unsure of what to do "I'm sorry (Y/n)..." You pound at his chest while you cry into it. "Y-you.... Stupid..." you sniffle and hiccup in your words "..Chocobo ass!... I thought you left me behind and you haven't even taken me out for dinner!.." You continue to cry as Cloud sighs, 'Women, this is why I never try to get too close...' he places a small kiss on your forehead after finishing his thoughts and stories to pet your head in a way to help comfort you. "Come on, Tifa's waiting for us, I'll buy you a drink too, it'll be..." He gives a small blush while turning his head to the side and glances at you. "It'll be like a mini date, and maybe you can show me a trick or two with making a perfect concoction..." You stop crying and you look at the state you're in; your hair is pretty much a train wreck and you've been sobbing in these pajamas for a few days now at this point. You gasp and scream: "Holy fucking shit! Cloud, I can't go outside looking like this!" Cloud turns his head and looks at you in the eyes as he says: "You look fine to me, a little cute, even." You puff out your cheeks as you say: "Cloud, I smell, my hair is in knots and tangles, and my pajamas are sticky with ice cream... I'd be the whole goddamn circus in all of Midgar! Please, let me at least shower and change my clothes!" Cloud sighs and nods his head, he stands next to your doorway as a small spot so he can wait for you. "If you're not out in half an hour, I'm dragging you out of there in only a bathrobe, got it? Tifa's been waiting for a while now at Seventh Heaven.” You head into your apartment with a sigh and remove your dirty pajamas. You throw them in the laundry basket and look at yourself in the mirror your (s/t) has gotten a little paler from not being outside for a while and from your extra intakes of (F/f) ice cream slightly messing up your diet. "I really look like shit... Well, I don't want to keep them waiting." 

Almost 10 minutes later, you're out of the shower, you get dressed in a simple (F/c) sundress and wore a simple pair of (F/c) flats and you brushed through your extremely wrecked (H/l), (H/c) hair, which took another 5 or so minutes to do. You poke your head out of the door and you look at Cloud, "Hey, I'm ready to go. No dragging me out in a bathrobe this time, mister!" You let the rest of yourself walk out and Cloud looks at you dead in the eyes. "Took you long enough, well, let's go." Cloud begins to walk in the direction of Seventh Heaven, you scramble a bit behind him as you close and lock the door to your apartment. You grab onto Cloud's left arm as you walk to Seventh Heaven on this lovely evening, the sector folks are living their best lives and the children run around after each other and their pets. Once you two reach Seventh Heaven there's a young girl with fluffy looking, long hair pulled back in a braid with two long bangs framing her gentle facial features. Her green eyes are very warm as she looks at the two of you. "So, this is the lucky girl!" she happily skips up to you as she clasps your left hand in both of hers. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough, it's so nice to meet you!" The smile she gives you is nothing but contagious and the warm energy radiating from her makes you feel at home. "My name is (Y/n) (L/n), now let's not keep Tifa waiting any longer." The three of you walk into Seventh Heaven together and Tifa looks at how you're holding onto Cloud's arm, "Welcome back, dear lovebirds! take a seat!" Tifa goes around the counter and pulls out two stools for you two, then Aerith goes to speak with the other Avalanche members. "So, Cloud," she takes out two glasses for the two for you and Cloud. "How'd she take seeing you?" Cloud sighs and shuts his eyes "One Cosmo Canyon, please." Tifa takes out her mixer and pours the alcoholic concoction into it and begins to shake it and she does a few twirls for the fun of it, she tosses the mixer up in the air with one hand, and catches it with the other. She pours Cloud a glass and you answer for him, "I thought he was a ghost from the lifestream, I hit him in the chest while crying and I called him a chocobo ass. I'll just have some wine, I don't want to go home acting like a bumbling idiot." Tifa begins to laugh at the new insult she can use for Cloud, she opens up a fresh bottle of wine and pours it in the second glass for you and gently hands it to you. "I'll use that the next time he almost gets himself killed." She smiles at you and you give slow sips to your wine; you may not have a wine glass, but all that really matters is savoring the flavor when you're surrounded by your good friends and your drop dead gorgeous mercenary boyfriend. "Tifa, how did you get out of Don Corneo's clutches? He never lets any of his bridal candidates go without any substantial damage or worse..." As you ask that question, Cloud begins to get up from his seat, his glass of Cosmo Canyon is empty, his cheeks are painted with a soft shade of pink. "I'll go talk to Barret, I don't want to be here when you tell her about how we got in..." As if on cue, Aerith takes Cloud's seat. "Were you there when Cloud rescued Tifa? Why does he seem so embarrassed from rescuing our friend from one of the most infamous men in Midgar?" Aerith and Tifa begin to smile and giggle a little as they recount their epic tale.

By the end of the night the detailed accounts from Tifa and Aerith, mostly from Aerith about how Aerith was chosen as a candidate and how Cloud of all people was also chosen. The most interesting part is how Madam M chose to lend them their support, leading to Cloud giving her 3,000 Gil for a luxury hand massage to seal the deal. According to Aerith, she heard Cloud making very weird noises, he acted really weird afterwards. She said that these noises were akin to groaning in possible pain, and maybe even pleasure according to her. After winning the tournament set up by Don Corneo, Madam M bought a luxurious red dress For her, then they only needed some approval from the last of the trio: Andrea Rhodea. Cloud had caught his eye, and you couldn't really blame him for that. Cloud was called to a dance-off with the superstar of the Honeybee Inn, and in order to save Tifa, Andrea promised Cloud to give him a makeover of sorts. When Aerith told you about how Cloud kept up with Andrea, there were practically stars in your eyes from the vivid descriptions of Cloud being in synch with Andrea multiple times. When the dance was nearing its closure, the makeover was added into the dance routine. Cloud was wearing a beautiful, regal dress made for queen, light pink with black trimmings, medium-length hair extensions that blended almost perfectly with his hair, and a cute diamond tiara to top off the elegant princess look, with a light shade of pink lipgloss. the image in your head was Cloud in that exact attire looking at you like a bug beneath her (his) feet. It kinda made you a little horny, but you were semi jealous of the thought of Cloud finding pleasure in another woman's touch. You saved up and bought a little spa set a while back that came with some lotions that you could use on Cloud to see if you can potentially give him more pleasure. Aerith told you about Andrea's reaction to his impressive work, then they headed off to the mansion as bridal candidates. Thinking about it now, with or without the disguise, Cloud is way prettier than you, according to your self conscious. She told you about how she and Tifa kicked some ass in their dresses, Tifa in a blue cocktail dress, and Aerith in her luxurious red dress, kicking the asses of goons headed by Don Corneo had you grinning ear to ear. When they threatened to rip off, cut off and smash his junk really had you laughing and grinning. You also were impressed with how the three of them worked together to get out of the sewers, and wondered if Cloud showered first because he didn't smell bad, which is respectable. He probably didn't want you to think too terribly of him when he came to your doorstep earlier. Tifa announced that the bar was now closing and that leads to where you are now. Cloud had walked you home and the small amount of alcohol left in your system gave you the courage to invite him inside.

You told Cloud to remove his gear and just relax as you play a bit of music, the song is a smooth jazz that would fit well for a smooth man who loves to serve justice with a nice hot cup of coffee at his side. You go into your bedroom as you look for that spa set and once you find it, you find the hand creams. "Perfect! This is just what I needed! " You had a mischievous grin on your face, you were so caught up in getting the lotion and the hand towels, that you didn't notice Cloud had walked into the room. "What are you planning?" at the sound of his voice, your head snaps in his direction. he's taken off his giant sword, his gloves, his metal shoulder armor, and his combat boots. "I want to do something for you since you carry and swing around that huge sword all day, you also survived falling from Reactor 5, and you worked super hard to help save Tifa from that disgusting son-of-a bitch Don Corneo... So, can you please let me do this for you?" You look at him with pleading eyes and he sighs. "Alright, just don't fuck up my hand, please." You giggle and you hold Cloud's hand as you bring him to your bed, you grab the hand towels and move to the bathroom that connects to your room. "I'm going to use hot water to make them warm for you, at least. I'll only do the very best I can do for you!" you quickly give him a peck on the cheek as he goes to lie down on your fairly average bed. He looks at the hand lotion and thinks back to what Madam M did for him, and that's when he remembers the noises he made from her touching his hands like she did. 'Fuck, I think Aerith heard those noises while I was in there... Did she... Tell (Y/n) about that?' his cheeks begin to burn a light red in embarrassment at the thought. You walk out with two small hand towels, a bit of stream coming off of them as you say: "Well, Cloud, all you need to do is give me your hand and let me do the rest, okay baby?" Cloud slowly begins to relax, since you love him too much to hurt him; he lets his hand drop and you open the bottle of hand cream. "Don't feel like you can't enjoy this, it's only me, after all." you gently start massaging the cream into the pads of his fingers, then she gently does the same to his cuticles. Cloud's face grows a little more flushed at the sensation; her, soft, warm, gentle hands treating his battle hardened fingers so delicately. She moves onto the base of his fingers and rubs in the hand cream, gently, and slightly moving around his fingers a bit to massage it into the creases of his fingers. Cloud lets out a small moan of pleasure at the sensation as he squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassed of the noise he made in front of his girlfriend. "Cloud, please, you need to relax. It's okay if it feels good y'know." You move on to Cloud's palm and once you hit a specific area in his palm, he let out a loud moan and he begins to cover up his face with his forearm. "You like that? It's okay, those noises mean that I'm doing a good job, right?" Cloud groans in pleasure at the feel of his girlfriend's gentle touch around the delicate nerves in his fit hands. His mind begins to wander in the euphoria, the way she handles his hands so perfectly makes him only imagine of what she's capable of doing to his dick. The thought makes him groan again and his firm cock hardens in his pants, very much ready to be touched after a long time of being ignored in favor of strength. After awhile, she stops tending to his hands and Cloud feels a little bit disappointed that she stopped. "Well? how does it feel?" He flexes his hand a bit distracted about how it felt akin to how his hands felt from before he went to SOLDIER. "It feels-" Cloud lets out a loud moan as you palm his erection through his pants. "Good~ so good!~" he moans more as you use your other hand to squeeze his balls while palming at him, with a smirk growing across your face.

Cloud looks down at you as you play with his throbbing cock through his pants, his precum soaking through his pants. His face is flushed and his eyes are filled with a loving lust for his beautiful girlfriend who's granting him the euphoria that his dick craved for years. his hand begins to move down to remove the troublesome barriers between her soft touch and his need for release. "Cloud, let me do it. I'm pampering you, yknow?" You remove his multiple belts that are holding his baggy pants up, then you look at his grey colored boxers and the small dark spot from the tip of the tent. You slowly pull down the elastic waistband, his cock slowly rises out of it's torturous confines, painfully throbbing for your touch; the veins slightly bulging as the blood flows to the reddish-pink head. The pearly white precum drips down the base of his cock as you take hold of him with one hand, your thumb gently spreading and rubbing up against his slit. "Fuck! (Y/n)! please don't tease me!" he moans loud and you continue to rub his sensitive tip, smearing his precum as his cock continually spurts out more. You wonder what the essence of your gorgeous boyfriend tastes like, you take an experimental lick and when he moans even louder than before, you knew that you did something right. "Fuck, (Y/n)! Please! That felt so good!~" You decide to be brave as you begin to take his hot cock into your mouth, gagging once it begins to hit the back of your throat. Cloud moans very loudly at having his ten inch dick in your warm, wet mouth, but gently pulls your head up a bit. "I wouldn't want to hurt you just because you want to please me, I'm not the only one with limits..." His face is blood red at this point as you lovingly suck on his cock, your tongue licking up any juices that leak from his urethra. "Shit! (Y/n), I'm gonna- I'm cumming!~" His cock pulsates in your mouth as it spurts out a load of hot sticky cum as you pull off of his dick with a pop, a line of your saliva and his cum being the only thing that connects your lips to his cock, you open your mouth and he blushed bright red at the sight of his cum in your mouth. "Swallow for me, okay?" He gently holds your chin as you swallow his thick, salty juices, wiping off the small dribble of cum from your lips. Cloud looks down at the rest of your body, from your flushed face, to the way you're pressing your legs together in need. "Looks like you need some care yourself, here, let me help.~"

Cloud gently moved his hands down your body, as if he's trying to memorize every crevice and indentation you have. Reaching your breasts, giving them a light squeeze, just as he pulled you onto his lap, his dick springing to life once more at the feeling of rubbing against your clothed ass. He eventually reaches the hem of your sundress, pulling it up and over your head after you raised your arms at his command. "So beautiful, (Y/n).~" he turns you toward the mirror, you look away at your naked body as he gently pulls your head back to look. "Don't look away, you're perfect, (Y/n).~" Cloud gently wedges his hand between your legs and spreads them, revealing your glistening heat to both himself and you. "You're so wet~ all for me, huh?~" He begins to collect some of your juices on his fingers, he locks eyes with you as he sucks them clean off of his fingers as you both moan. "Cloud!~ please, I need you!~" You gasp out and whimper at the temperature difference between the cool air of your room and your dripping heat. Cloud chuckles at your slight begging for his cock, spreading your delicate flower for you to see. "Such a pretty, and pink flower," he gently pushes a finger inside of you and he groans, "You're a virgin, aren't you?" You whimper and turn your head away in embarrassment, Cloud gently kisses your neck as he says "Don't worry, I haven't been with anyone, but I've heard stories from the other guys in SOLDIER." 'Cloud hasn't been with anyone else before either?.... He's so handsome, how could he be a virgin?' Cloud gently bites your ear as he speaks lowly into it, "Relax, (Y/n), just know that I can't wait to feel you, so tight around my cock~." He gently lifts you up as his head rubs up against your lower lips, slowly lowering you down onto his thick rod until you hit the base. He moans at the way your cunt squeezes him, trying to adjust to how thick and long he is. You whimper at the slight burn of his cock breaking past your walls and the pain eventually begins to die down. "C-Cloud, I-I think you can move now,~ " you moan as he holds your hip gently, yet firmly with one hand as the other moves down to gently play with your clit as he begins to thrust slowly and gently, holding back as to not harm you for both of your first sexual experiences. "So... Fucking... Tight~..." Cloud moans and grits his teeth as he wants to move a bit faster and rougher inside of you, your cunt holding onto him like a vice, attempting to suck out his seed, he continues to thrust his cock inside of you. "Faster!~ Please!~ I need it!~ And you need it too!" You pant out and Cloud somewhat loses it as his cock almost pistons in and out of you like lighting, and a bit harder like he's trying to penetrate your womb as well. your cunt begins to tighten and slightly spasm more and more at his motions over your clit and the thrusts to your cunt, jackhammering into an area that you can only assume is your g-spot. "Cloud! Something's happening I- Ahhh!~" you scream as you reach your release. Cloud moans at how tight you're squeezing him as a few thrusts later, he finally finds his own release, shouting your name. His cum feels so hot and sticky inside of you, as he slowly removes himself from you. His cum begins to flow outwards from your gaping hole, as you both collapse onto the bed.

Exchanging a few 'I love you's' before Cloud gently wraps his arms around your bare shoulders. "So, how'd you learn how to blow that well?" You blush at his question, as you tiredly say as your panting slowly dies down "I listen to all of my customers, no matter how how intimate their words are..." Cloud gives you a small chuckle as he pull up your blanket, the worries about cleaning up fade away as sleep lulls the both of you into it's gentle grasp.

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry about how long you all had to wait for this. I'm also really sorry if this was way too long or if it has a bit of spelling errors. As I've mentioned before, this is my first proper experience with writing NSFW scenes in fanfictions, so I'm sorry if it wasn't so great. I greatly apologize for how out of character Cloud is as well, I know that he usually doesn't show much emotion unless if it's about defeating our dear silver haired villain, *cue "One-Winged Angel"* SEPHIROTH!. Ahem! Sorry for that cringe I just did as well. I hope this was interesting enough for someone. I'm not extremely good at writing things with established characters due to my perfectionism, especially when I haven't read and watched everything there is about that Character. I hope everyone is safe and happy during these dire times!
> 
> ~P.S~ I also have a really bad habit of writing more than I need to, sorry!  
> \- Sasa Uchiha (author)
> 
> ~P.S.S~ did anyone get the reference in the reader’s house?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my writing skills weren't too terrible for everyone. I thought of having this be one entire thing, but this is long, it's 1 in the morning and I'm tired. please try to leave feedback on where I can still improve! or any ideas that I can implement for part 2!


End file.
